betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Believe In Love
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= The onward march of time Will one day steal everything away That’s right, there’s nothing That doesn’t change Even memories long cherished Surely will melt away like an illusion But Don’t stop Believe In Love That sadness isn’t futile so Hold on, don’t give up hope In the heart there’s a way forward As you come to know tears you’ll understand Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love What real love is No sort of kiss could Freeze happiness in place That’s right, some things inevitably Slip away once you’ve gotten them The tenderness we merely shared Could surely soothe even deep wounds But Don’t stop Believe In Love You can protect that excitement of love Hold on, don’t look back In the heart there’s tomorrow Coming through difficult times you’ll understand Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love What real love is Crying from loneliness, Trembling from happiness, No more, even the tears, Because of all of that You’ll encounter true love That one and only thing So Don’t stop Believe In Love Always… (Believe In you) But Don’t stop Believe In Love That sadness isn’t futile so Hold on, don’t give up hope In the heart there’s a way forward As you come to know tears you’ll understand Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love What real love is Don’t stop Don’t stop Don’t stop Believe In Love |-| Japanese= あふれだす　時の流れが なにもかもいつか奪う そうさ　変わらない ものなんてありはしない ずっと抱きしめてたって　想い出も きっと幻のように　消えそうで だけど Don’t stop Believe In Love 悲しみも　無駄じゃないから Hold on　あきらめない 心には　続きがあるよ 涙を知るたび　君ならわかる Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love ほんとうの愛がなにかを どんな　くちづけでも 幸せは止めておけない そうさ　手にすれば 失うこともしかたない そっとただ与えあった優しさは きっと深い傷だって癒すのに だけど Don’t stop Believe In Love ときめきを　君は守れる Hold on　ふりむかない 心には　明日があるよ 苦しんだその先　君ならわかる Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love ほんとうの愛がなにかを さみしくて泣くのも 嬉しくて震えるのも No more　涙が　なにかも そこにさわり　深く関わり 君は出逢う　真実の愛とも たったひとつしかないもの だから　Don’t stop Believe In Love いつだって…　（Believe In you) だけど Don’t stop Believe In Love 悲しみも　無駄じゃないから Hold on　あきらめない 心には　続きがあるよ 涙を知るたび　君ならわかる Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love ほんとうの愛がなにかを Don’t stop Don’t stop Don’t stop Believe In Love |-| Romaji= Afuredasu Toki no nagare ga Nanimokamo itsuka ubau Sou sa Kawaranai Mono nante ari wa shinai Zutto dakishimeteta tte Omoide mo Kitto maboroshi no you ni Kiesou de Dakedo Don’t stop Believe In Love Kanashimi mo Muda ja nai kara Hold on Akiramenai Kokoro ni wa Tsuzuki ga aru yo Namida wo shiru tabi Kimi nara wakaru Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love Hontou no ai ga nanika wo Donna Kuchizuke de mo Shiawase wa tomete okenai Sou sa Te ni sureba Ushinau koto mo shikata nai Sotto tada ataeatta yasashisa wa Kitto fukai kizu datte iyasu no ni Dakedo Don’t stop Believe In Love Tokimeki wo Kimi wa mamoreru Hold on Furimukanai Kokoro ni wa Ashita ga aru yo Kurushinda sono saki Kimi nara wakaru Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love Hontou no ai ga nanika wo Samishikute naku no mo Ureshikute furueru no mo No more Namida ga Nanika mo Soko ni sawari Fukaku kakawari Kimi wa deau Shinjitsu no ai to mo Tatta hitotsu shika nai mono Dakara Don’t stop Believe In Love Itsudatte… (Believe In You) Dakedo Don’t stop Believe In Love Kanashimi mo Muda ja nai kara Hold on Akiramenai Kokoro ni wa Tsuzuki ga aru yo Namida wo shiru tabi Kimi nara wakaru Baby Don’t stop Believe In Love Hontou no ai ga nanika wo Don’t stop Don’t stop Don’t stop Believe In Love References *Japanese to English Translations, Japanese, and Romaji via bwun-a4 @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics